


[潤雅潤] ハルノヒ

by celeryboar



Series: 快樂鵝舍扭蛋 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar
Summary: 2020 相葉雅紀慶生企劃【快樂鵝舍扭蛋】▮海翼：現實向/哭泣蟲的成長/戴著口罩親親算安全之吻嗎
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: 快樂鵝舍扭蛋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	[潤雅潤] ハルノヒ

比春神更準時的，每年都是他們的花粉症。

「哈啾！」方才轉醒的相葉一臉茫然地從棉被裡探出頭，就是打了個驚天動地的噴嚏。  
已經戴好口罩和宛如蛙鏡的墨鏡，全副武裝的松本見狀再多開了一台空氣清淨機，一邊喃喃低語到底要買幾台才夠。  
「潤，春天來了呢。」  
「是啊⋯⋯」松本吸了吸鼻子，從醫藥箱中拿出藥錠與床頭的水杯一齊遞給相葉。

-

相葉撐著頭看向車外飛逝而過的街景，東京都內的道路上有不少櫻花已經開始綻放。今年難得空閒的時候比較多，應該可以去遠一點的地方賞櫻，不下車只在車上看的話症狀應該不會太嚴重？在腦中閃過幾個賞櫻名所，但想到隨之而來的人潮讓他不禁猛力搖了搖頭。

前座的經紀人不由得失笑，「相葉さん要跟松本さん去賞櫻的話，無論是哪方面都請務必好好保護自己。」  
「欸⋯⋯？」他驚訝地抬頭望向後視鏡，後半句還來不及說出口，對方便露出微笑。「需要提供給您幾個比較冷僻的賞櫻地點嗎？」  
「拜託了！」

難得在天色轉暗之前到家，說著「我回來了」卻沒聽到熟悉的應答。他猜想松本也許在陽台照顧他那些垂頭喪氣的植栽、或可能根本午覺還沒醒——真好呢，像是西班牙人一樣的生活。相葉笑起來，真誠地為總算願意放鬆的戀人感到開心。  
轉進廚房倒水喝的時候才發現松本的蹤影，後者正專心致志地把超市販售的花見便當裝入家中的漆盒內。

「我回來了！」從牆後探出頭大喊，果不其然把松本嚇了一跳，一鬆手，筷子夾著的裝飾精美的稻荷壽司直接摔落在盒底，雕成櫻花形狀的胡蘿蔔、玉子燒和豌豆淒慘地散落在一旁。  
「雅紀⋯⋯」松本無奈地嘆口氣，抬起眼對上一臉促狹的相葉。「まっちゃん為什麼在做出去偷情沒時間準備便當的主婦才會做的事——」  
「吵死了。」松本瞪了他一眼，謹慎地將配料歸位到毀容的稻荷壽司上。

相葉繞到他身後打開顯示為保溫中的電子鍋，「別生氣嘛，我知道潤也不是沒有努力⋯⋯咦？」  
「不要看——！」松本轉身手忙腳亂地想闔上電鍋，戀人卻已笑意盈盈地揉著他柔軟的髮絲。「只是紅色色素加得有點多？」  
「⋯⋯不是色素，」松本悶悶地說，「是紅色的醃酸梅加太多了，鹹得要死。」接著打開冰箱拿出一盒白色的碎塊，「蘿蔔跟蓮藕也一直刻失敗⋯⋯」

相葉從沮喪的松本手中接過保鮮盒，置於一旁的流理台上，他自尊心高得要命的男朋友顯然過了這麼多年還沒接受自己實作能力如此之差、能夠把蒙布朗做得像替玉的事實。  
他勾起嘴角，不由分說地在松本的唇上印下一吻。「沒辦法，還是時尚的菜色像是義大利麵或牛排比較適合まっちゃん嘛。」

託マナブ的福，不知自何時起相葉在料理上變得得心應手，從農家太太身上也學到各式各樣簡單烹調的方式，跟食譜派的松本比起來失敗的機率大大降低許多。  
眼神簡單掃過冰箱所剩無幾的食材，他稍微思考了一下，煮法就從口中自然地流出：「那蘿蔔跟蓮藕一半煮味增湯，一半醃起來吧。梅子飯的話再跟白飯拌在一起捏成飯糰，或做成茶泡飯、炊飯應該也都很美味！」  
「都好⋯⋯」松本將超市的便當包裝掃進垃圾桶，有氣無力地回話。

「說起來，潤怎麼知道我明天想去賞櫻？」  
「你難得的二連休不做點什麼，豈不太可惜了。」  
「也可以在床上愛愛兩天——」  
松本把手機啪的一聲拍在男朋友胸口上，「我都查好要去哪了。」

當天稍晚相葉的經紀人傳了幾個比較冷門的賞櫻景點過去，松本大略瀏覽過之後還是決定維持原案。  
「我就知道。」酒足飯飽後躺在松本大腿上的相葉，一邊回覆道謝的訊息給經紀人一邊吃吃竊笑。  
松本佯怒地翻了個白眼，繼續滑手機。

-

隔天出發前松本盯著相葉吃了藥，戴上口罩和蛙鏡才准他出門。用演唱會周邊袋子裝著的除了便當，還有各式各樣的花粉對策商品，洗鼻器、噴霧、凝膠、乳液，相葉懷疑他前一天根本就是去洗劫藥妝店。  
「蛙鏡是認真的嗎⋯⋯」才剛坐上車相葉便不安分的將軟膠框拉起再放下，「從這邊到栃木要一個半小時耶——」  
「戴好。」鐵血總監如是說，「後天要上班的可不是我。」

他想或許連日來的工作讓自己比想像中的更加疲憊，才會連戴著不舒服的蛙鏡都能睡得熟沉。最後的記憶還停在剛從地下停車場出來、東京鐵塔被陽光映照著的畫面，被輕喚著醒來時就已開過山路抵達目的地。  
「雅、醒醒，我們先在這邊吃便當。」  
「嗯⋯⋯？」相葉用力眨了幾下眼睛，接過便當。「櫻花呢？」  
「那邊。」松本伸出手，指著前方遠處的一叢淡粉色。  
「我連花都沒見到就要我吃花見便當⋯⋯」相葉轉頭試圖用可憐兮兮的眼神看向松本，可惜在蛙鏡的阻隔下成效甚微。  
「前面有四千棵櫻花，甚至還有寄生在杉木上的櫻花，在那邊拿下口罩吃東西太危險了。」松本皺起眉，找尋地點的時候看到花粉症的致病元兇——杉木的確令他心中警鈴大作，但看了一圈關東百大賞櫻名所，能同時滿足櫻花夠多、人夠少、還不用下車這三者條件的實在太少，他可能還是只能選擇信任汽車的內循環冷氣系統了。  
相葉看起來還想說些什麼，松本抬起下巴指指便當。「吃完我就往前開。」

不太情願地拿起筷子盯著遠方，相葉只能憑藉想像力，幻想他們現在坐在櫻花樹下鋪著餐巾享用著本來應該要是男朋友的愛心手作但最後變成百貨超市賣的便當——但不愧是美食家松本潤啊，還是很好吃。  
一口吃掉一個稻荷壽司跟旁邊的唐揚雞，下層的穴子蝦鬆散壽司也被迅速清空，相葉笑顏逐開的同時還是不忘擠兌一下戀人：「好好吃，但明年果然還是想吃まっちゃん做的。」  
「後面那句就不用特別提了。」  
相葉嘿嘿笑著，趁伸手收便當盒子的時候在松本臉上啄了一口。「謝謝招待。」  
「戴好口罩，要前進了。」松本在口罩下偷偷彎起嘴角，踩下油門，猜想著相葉等等會有的反應。

隨著車子緩緩前行，由數以千計櫻花樹構成的粉紅隧道映入眼簾，壯觀得讓相葉瞪大了圓眸，忍不住將天窗的遮板收起，以完整體驗穿梭其中、如夢境一般的景色。道路兩側樹木的枝條在空中交錯，怒放的櫻花完全遮蔽了藍天，舉目所見全都是粉白色的花瓣。  
時間彷彿在這全長兩公里的櫻花隧道中靜止，松本看著眼前的美景有些出神，隨風揚起的花瓣有些掉落在了雨刷上，吸引了相葉的注意力。  
「嗚哇⋯⋯坐在這邊吃的話應該整個盒子裡都是花瓣。」相葉發出驚嘆，奇妙的腦迴路得出了以上的結論。  
握著方向盤，松本好氣又好笑地瞥了興致高昂的戀人一眼；雖然打扮得滑稽，但他完全能夠想像在蛙鏡和口罩底下對方笑起來時眼角的紋路與張開口時菱形的唇，還有瞳孔裡的光與滿溢的情感。  
有花粉症的自己和相葉，能夠以這樣的方式一起賞櫻真是太好了。

「好想親你。」在行駛到隧道的盡頭時，相葉突然轉過頭說。  
「說什麼、回家再⋯⋯」松本目不斜視地直視前方路況，相葉倒也耐心地維持著面向他的姿勢，等待戀人的回應。  
總算在經過幾個路口後迎來了紅燈，相葉見機不可失，撐起身體快速在他猜測可能是松本嘴唇的地方碰了一下。「最喜歡潤了。」

松本覺得口罩繫帶的地方一定是太緊了，不然沒有辦法解釋他燒紅滾燙的耳朵，和過了20多年還在為這個人強力跳動的心。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 熟年夫夫情人節快樂(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> 今天也在眼巴巴地跪求各大電視台及代言廠商讓模有同台的機會qwq


End file.
